Communication networks that ensure low latency variation may include mechanisms to compensate for latency variation caused by retransmission events. These mechanisms usually compensate for the latency variation caused by retransmission events in an end-to-end fashion, using buffers located at the destination, and/or by synchronizing the clocks of the network nodes along the transmission path. Synchronizing the clocks of the network nodes increases the cost and complexity of the network, and the end-to-end solutions may be inaccurate when the clocks of the network nodes are unsynchronized. Therefore, there is a need to compensate at least some of the latency variation caused by retransmission events at the link level, also when the network nodes are unsynchronized.